


watch that trigger finger

by BumbleBeetle



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, I'm Not Ashamed, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeetle/pseuds/BumbleBeetle
Summary: Adam (Michael) decides to get frisky during an important mission, distracting Charlotte from her killshot.
Relationships: Michael (Dominion & Legion)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	watch that trigger finger

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION TO ANY PLATFORM OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN TO HOST MY WORK.  
> IF THIS WORK IS FOUND ON ANY THIRD-PARTY APP THEN THEY HAVE STOLEN MY WORK AND ARE USING IT TO PROFIT WITHOUT MY CONSENT.
> 
> Notice of Import:  
> ( set in the same universe as "sticks and stones (break bone)" )

charlotte peers down the sight of a sniper rifle, trained on a man in a tight suit and gilded wristwatch. diamonds glint in midday sunlight, a chorus of chatter sounding below. boats float by on the river, peaceful, idyllic. _all unaware that she's about to end someone's life -_

she's forced to bite her tongue when a smooth velour glove runs up her thigh. his body is a heavy weight, enveloping her in sugarplum purple and scent of lavender. "why the hell aren't you on street-level? we have a mission to - " 

" because the view's better up here, darling. " michael mouths, coarse stubble scraping delightfully at pale flesh. " besides, one of the others could take the shot for you. and you've owed me this for some time. "

" michael, we can't - ! here - ? " charlotte begins, but falters when he works her belt free. idly popping the button, tugging the zipper down. the sound is overshadowed by their breathing. his fingers, still velour-clad, work their way lower. " goddamn if your timing isn't terrible. " 

" non-consent is still consent with me, dove. " he breathes, tongue licking a broad stripe up her neck. " your no is my yes. what's the harm in taking risks? "

her pulse jumps, heart thudding against her ribs. if anyone were to look up, they'd see. her trigger-grip slides, barrel pointed to the sky. a hand catches rough stone, shuddering. his digits stroke, thumbing that bundle of nerves in slow circles. 

" mmm, remember vienna? fine wine, dancing, and oh - i couldn't wait to get you alone. that blue lace hugging your curves, gold peacock-feather accents, " he continues, " and the eyeshadow. made you look a goddess reborn. " 

velour caresses slick flesh, parting her for better access. she does remember. that night had been special. him, all in black; and her, all in blue - down to her lingerie. they'd spun across the ballroom floor, practically floating. food sampled, drinks tossed back. conversation kept short - 

" until I pressed you to an alcove and had you panting. underwear tugged aside, cock freed and aching. such a naughty, needy thing. neck bared for me to sink my teeth in. perfume and sweat and sex an aphrodisiac all its' own. " 

" are you two still wasting time? if so, i'll blow the bastard's brains out myself! " gabriel's voice cut through. michael gives a smirk. never stopping, nor slowing, his other hand touches his earpiece. 

" onward with the brutality, brother. charlotte's distracted, i'm afraid. " he responds, watching her. mouth open in a silent moan, hands flat against cinderblock. she shivers, eyes tightly closed.

" akhos - gabriel - achilles, fuck, whatever your name is, just k-kill him - " charlotte gasps, rocking, grinding against michael's hand. " i - fuck, can't stay focused - " 

and it's true. she can't. not with his fingers inside her up to the knuckle, thumb circling counter-clockwise. he's quicker now, adding pressure. her cheeks flush with heat. she bites her cheek to keep from moaning, tongue still stinging. 

" mhm, dove, you look divine - at my mercy, eyes beginning to glaze and lips parted. " michael hums, subtly removing the earpiece. he places it just beneath the rifle stand, volume raised and broadcast net widened. 

" would you like the others to hear as i make you come? let them know just what we're doing? "

" we don't need to hear that shit, you prick - " 

" oh, of course you do, akhos, " michael replies, a jab at one of his comrade's personas. " you're not the only one that's been caught with your hands in places they shouldn't be. what was it you once said, that we should share our toys? " 

" shut the fuck up you son of a bitch - or i'll put this bullet between your legs. " gabriel growled, " see how you fucking like it."

" bet i'd love it. go ahead, pull the trigger. " michael replied, a teasing lilt to his tone. " what, too big of a target? " 

" too small, asshole. " 

michael feigns a wince, pouting. " oh, low blow, laos. i'll have you know i'm not. well, not where pleasure's concerned. you, on the other hand... "

" knock it off, michael! gabriel! take the damn shot before monsieur duvalle notices! we can't let this belly up! " lucifer bites out. 

" how about I knock you off? you seem tense, snake. " 

" fuck you, michael! "

charlotte whimpers. her nails scrape stone. hips buck, eyes shut. " you're such - a fucking - asshole. " 

" mmm, maybe so - " michael smirks, " you're weak for me, dove. fucking yourself on my fingers like this. so sweet, so slick - " 

pigeons startle. a dog barks in the alley below. a hand grips his scarf, tugged off-balance. his digits curl, grinning. she's close, he's soaked.

" welcome your little death as duvalle meets his, " he purrs in her ear.

gabriel pulls the trigger. porcelain shatters, overshadowing her own cry. red blossoms across the man's chest. her vision whites out. 

then, the screams start. 

still wet, he escorts her from the tower. her rifle's packed away for now. metal bumps his leg as they make a beeline for the getaway car. to any other, they'd look pedestrians catching a cab. 

sirens begin to wail. boys in blue on the scene. time to collect the rest and rendevous elsewhere. 

michael gives a surly gabriel a wink once inside, raising his hand. as his tongue lewdly works the material, he groans. 

his comrade offers a single-fingered salute while tipping a beer bottle up. 

" jealous, laos? or envious? "

" neither, you pompous peacock. i've half a mind to let my boot meet your ass. " gabriel snarls, teeth bared in the neon glow.

" make it your mouth instead and we're set, " michael offers with a smirk.

" don't fucking do that again. ten minutes to either subdue or kill. gabriel chose kill. _you_ \- you had the audacity to get into sexual hijinks with _her_! " lucifer slid into his seat, glaring daggers at michael. " don't you have any impulse control? or control in general? " 

michael shrugs. leaning back, he then peels off his gloves. casually tossing them towards gabriel. the wolf withdraws a knife, pinning them to the floorboard. 

" cut that shit out. "

charlotte rolls her eyes. stuck with five year olds who think the world's their sandbox. " michael - " 

" before you say anything - i apologize for the tight situation. " michael murmurs, a smirk stealing across his face. his gaze flicks to her hands, then back up.

" a tight - what? " charlotte blinks, confused. cool metal curves around her wrists. _ah, fuck._ realization hits like a gut-punch. " you didn't - tell me you didn't, michael, or i swear to god - ! " 

" mhm, sorry darling. you just looked so delectable, all flushed and panting. our fun's not over. besides - i have the key. " he reassures, flashing a small sliver of silver. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! 💜


End file.
